


Longing For Them Both

by ImagineBeatles



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: Paul and George are dating. This awakens something in John.





	Longing For Them Both

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr in 2014

John looked over at the two youngest of The Beatles. They were laying curled up together on the couch, watching telly and enjoying each other’s presence. Paul was laying between George’s legs. His head resting on George’s chest and George’s fingers tangled in his blackish hair, mindlessly playing with it. John wondered how long they had been together already. Three, maybe four months? He had been aware of their relationship from day one. The screams of pleasure had filled his ears and had awoken him from his peaceful slumber. He had realized that they were not only  having sex, but that they were having sex with each other when Paul had cried out George’s name and had ordered him to go harder and faster. The strange thing was that it had not made him feel sick or had disgusted him, but had actually gotten him hard to the point where he had to jerk off! The whole idea of Paul and George having sex was a serious turn on for him. Sometimes even a simple kiss could make his crotch start to tingle.

            Now was no exception. He tried hard to concentrate on his writing. He had to finish this song before tomorrow, but the occasional sounds of sloppy kisses and moans kept him from writing anything down. He stared at the paper. He knew that if he would look up he’d see Paul kissing George deeply, pushing his tongue down his throat as he slowly moved his hips against George’s, making them both hard as George cupped his round, juicy ass and… John groaned and buried his face in his hands. It couldn’t go on like this. He arose from his chair and grabbed his pen and paper before walking to his bedroom, noticing the hard-on in his own jeans. He walked quickly, not wanting George or Paul to know the state he was in.

            John let himself fall face down onto the bed. He groaned into his pillow loudly from frustration. What was wrong with him?! He had asked himself that question more and more often the last couple of weeks. Why was he getting off on his two friends getting it on? They were both lads! He was a lad! He couldn’t get hard because two guys are trying to get into each other’s pants. That would be disgusting. He wasn’t queer. He had a fantastic wife and a lovely son. Why couldn’t he just be happy with that?! And the occasional nameless fuck after a gig, of course. On his side, anyway. Why did he have to fantasize about George pushing Paul down onto the bed, climbing on top of him and forcing his tongue down his throat, making Paul moan like a girl. Why did he have to think about Paul removing George’s shirt, exposing the pale skin and caressing it with them sexy fingers to get off? John mindlessly began to rock against the bed as he pictured the scene in his head. Paul moving his fingers to George’s erect pink nipples and rubbing them, making George groan and grind their covered erections together. He thought about Paul moving his fingers down to George’s belt and unbuckling it, taking his slacks off, exposing George’s big cock, since he wasn’t wearing any underwear. He imagined Paul gripping George’s cock and jerking him as George undressed Paul too. John imagined Paul hovering over George and kissing his way down his naked body before letting George’s cock slide into his moist, sexy mouth. Over those delicious plump lips. He could almost hear George call out Paul’s name in a sexy, hoarse voice. He saw how Paul took him fully into his mouth and licked him all over as George tangled his fingers into his hair, pulling at it, making Paul hum around George’s thick cock. John groaned into the pillow, now not of frustration but of pleasure. Then another time of frustration as he stopped rocking against the bed.

            John had decided not to jerk off, so he quite uncomfortable. His hard dick was in need for some attention. But John stayed put. He could not wank while imagining George fucking Paul roughly, making the bed move with them and Paul screaming out, begging for George to go harder and faster and deeper like  a cheap, dirty whore and George talking dirty to him, saying he was a needy slut who yearned for his cock. John felt his own cock twitch at the thought. He sighed and rolled onto his back. It was dark in the room and late. He could hear soft noises coming from the room next to his. He groaned as he realized it was George’s room and that the other voice he heard was probably Paul’s. John moved his hand to his bedside table and got the earplugs he had bought last week. He sighed again as he thought about how pathetic he was. Having to wear earplugs because your mate was going to fuck your other mate’s pretty bum. He rolled back on his side and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep as quickly as possible.

            ‘I don’t know, Paul…’

‘We could give it a shot. You have seen the way he acts and looks at us while we’re being all couple-like.’

‘Yeah, but…’

‘No buts, Harrison. You want this too, right?’

‘Yeah, but…’

‘What did I just say?’

‘Sorry…’

‘Anyway, I think he’ll like it.’

‘I don’t know, Paul. I mean he is-’

‘But it would be so sexy!’

‘Would you please let me speak?’

‘No.’

‘I don’t think he’s ready.’

‘Oh, he’s ready. Believe you me.’

‘I’m not so sure, Paul.’

‘I’ll fuck you if you go with it.’

‘You think you can bribe me with sex?’

‘Yeah.’

‘I’m not you, McCartney.’

‘No, but I know how much you like it.’

‘…’

‘I’ll take that as a yes, then.’

            John was awoken from his slumber (again) by something wet and rubbery moving over the skin just behind his ear. He shuddered, slapped the weird thing away with is hand and moved the bed sheets over his head, hoping he could just fall asleep again. When he felt something dragging the warm sheets down, making him shiver at the cold air that ran across his warm body, he slapped with his hand again and tried to reach for the covers, but he was too slow. They were already out of his reach. He groaned with much annoyance, his mind set on killing the first unlucky pillock he saw, as he slowly opened his eyes.

‘George…’ John said, his voice stern and low, ‘Get the fuck out of my room or I’ll swear to God that you won’t have anything left to stick up Paul’s bum when I’m finished with you.’ George blinked a few times, but didn’t move away. John tensed up as he heard something that sounded like a girlish giggle behind him. He relaxed as he realized that it was nothing more than Paul McCartney’s girly giggle, in his ear. He quickly turned around and grabbed Paul’s sleeping shirt with both hands, pulling him close to him. Paul’s eyes widened at the quick movement John had made and swallowed thickly, the happy, girly giggle disappearing within less than a second. ­­

‘Same goes for you, McGirly.’ He said firmly to his mate, being too grumpy to even find out what they did together in his room, staring at him and waking him up.

‘But you on the other hand, won’t be able satisfy little Georgie with you pretty mouth and bum when I’m through with you.’ Paul simply giggled in reply. John’s eyes widened and his eyebrows raised as high as they could as he saw Paul burst out in giggles after he had made his somewhat naughty threat. He stared at the younger bass player.

‘I’m serious, Paul.’ He said. Paul lifted his hand and let a finger run over John’s jaw.

‘But I don’t think you really want to do that.’ Paul replied in a smooth, seducing voice followed by a giggle.

‘Oh, I think I do, Paul.’ John answered. Paul shook his head. John turned his head to George as he felt a hand on his thigh, slowly creeping up towards his slight morning wood that was still covered by his boxers. It was George’s hand and George himself was climbing into bed with him. He only now noticed George wasn’t wearing anything apart from his y-fronts. John crooked his eyebrows and turned back to Paul to ask what they were doing. But before he could ask anything, Paul had taken John’s head in his hands and forced his lips against his.  John’s eyes widened as Paul kissed him. Paul’s lips were firm and soft, gentle and yet demanding. John couldn’t move. He felt how George’s fingers moved to his inner thighs, higher and higher, and how his own cock was responding to that. His eyes slowly fluttered close.

            John ran over his options. Go with it or order them to get the fuck out. He didn’t kiss back, but didn’t pull away either. He felt how George slowly lifted his leg with his hand and nuzzled his nose against his ankle.

‘Hmm, so smooth…’ He moaned as started to slowly place teasing little kisses on the skin. John felt himself relax slightly at the unfamiliar feeling. No-one had ever done that to him. Not even Cynthia. Or any of the fan’s he had taken up to his hotel room when he was away and Cynthia simply not there. The realisation made him blush.  George moved his hands over John’s leg as he kissed John’s ankle. John tried hard to hold back a moan as George slipped his tongue out and licked once. John opened his eyes again as he felt Paul move away. Paul smiled down at his older friend.

‘Liked that?’ He asked. John didn’t answer. To be honest, his mind didn’t even register the words Paul’s delicious lips had just formed. He just stared at them as they moved while George was kissing his way up, blowing slightly over every bit of licked skin, making John shiver slightly at the ticklish feeling. John moved his leg into the touch of George’s lips and hands as he continued to stare at Paul’s lips which had, only a couple of seconds ago, been on his. John’s brain needed some time to take it all in. But when Paul leaned in closer, John decided to just go with it. If he declined now, he was certain he had missed his chance. He grabbed Paul by his shirt again and Paul gasped, probably thinking John was going to hit him straight in the face. George must have thought the same, because he had looked up with wide eyes as he had heard his lover gasp. But he grinned quickly as he saw John forcing his lips back against Paul’s aggressively. Paul’s eyes widened at John’s sudden explosion of passion and he nearly lost his balance if it wasn’t for the fact that John had wrapped his arms around him and held him in place.

            ‘So you did like it?’ Paul asked with a knowing grin as he was released again.

‘Shut up, McCartney.’ John spoke before pulling Paul closer. He moved Paul’s white shirt, in which he slept, up and pressed his lips against Paul’s belly, kissing him and nuzzling against him. Paul chuckled and giggled at the ticklish feeling. He moved his fingers in John’s auburn hair and brushed it back with his fingers. He looked over at his lover who was now just above John’s knee with his face. He kissed higher and higher and placed John’s leg over his shoulder, his knee resting on his shoulder. Paul moaned at the beautiful sight. George looked back up as he heard the moan. Paul smiled at him with a wink. George smiled back before placing another kiss on John’s inner thigh while looking at his boyfriend. Paul licked his lips before looking back down at John, who was caressing his thighs. John looked up at Paul. Paul smiled and raised his chin up. John removed his lips from Paul’s belly and did as Paul wanted. Paul caressed his cheek before moving his finger to his boxers. He hooked a finger under the waistband and began to drag them down slowly. John’s eyes moved down over Paul’s body to the skin that Paul was slowly revealing to him. His mouth started to water at the sight and he couldn’t wait to see them completely off.

            John hadn’t even noticed that George had laid down between his legs, both legs now over his shoulders, until George’s finger brushed against one of his balls. John had been far to amazed by Paul’s stripping to pay attention to the slightly loving attention he got from George. But that little rub had made him twitch. He heard George chuckle at his reaction and he did it again. John moaned and closed his eyes briefly, before opening them again, staring right at Paul’s naked, erect dick, the underwear now pooling at Paul’s feet. He looked up at Paul with big eyes. Paul just smiled and ran a hand through his hair. John felt his throat tighten as he caught up with what Paul wanted him to do. It wasn’t that Paul was big or anything. Far from it actually, but he had never sucked another man off. He had no idea what to do. He stared at Paul’s cock a little longer before he lifted a hand and brought it to it. He carefully let his finger run under it from base to tip and back again. Paul groaned at the teasing contact and bit his lip. John looked up, surprised that he got such an reaction out of his mate by just doing that. He smiled to himself, a little more comfortable now. He looked back at Paul’s cock and decided to do what he did when he jerked himself off. He wrapped his hand around the base and started to move it up and down, pumping Paul softly.

‘That good?’ John asked, being a little insecure about it all. Paul hummed and nodded.

‘Yeah… just a little tighter.’ He replied with a breathy voice. John nodded and tightened his grip around Paul’s cock, making Paul gasp at the sudden change of pressure. John loosened his grip immediately, thinking he did something wrong. Paul shook his head and caressed John’s cheek again.

‘No, that was good,’ He spoke as he breathed heavily, ‘Very good…’ John looked up at Paul’s flushed face as he slowly began to add more and more pressure as he continued his movements. Paul’s eyes fell close and he muttered something that John couldn’t understand. John smiled and looked back at Paul’s dick. He noticed a little drop of precum on the tip of Paul’s cock. He wanted to lick it off, tasting Paul, but he didn’t. Instead he moved his hand up to the tip and rubbed his thumb over the slit, spreading the precum around over the head, getting an approving groan from Paul.

George on the other hand was still working on John’s legs, both now. George licked and kissed them as he let one of his hands slide up and under John’s silk boxers to the place where John’s leg transformed into a hip. John hummed as he continued his work on Paul. George’s fingers drew light circles on John’s skin, as he moved his other hand up John’s other thigh and let his fingers run over John’s covered erection. John’s eyes closed and his hand stopped moving. Paul tugged his hair to beckon him to continue. John’s hand slowly started moving again as George gripped him through his boxers and stroked him, lightly and teasingly, watching as a small damp spot appeared on the boxers. George grinned and nuzzled his face next to John’s cock and breathed in. John’s strong masculine smell filled his nostrils, making his own cock rise in his y-fronts. George hummed, sending thrills through John’s hard on and making him twitch his writs. Paul groaned and placed a hand on John’s shoulder for extra support.

‘Please…’ He muttered, his eyes closed and his lips trembling. John looked back up at his mate and swallowed thickly. Paul himself had his eyes closed and breathed heavily as the grip on John’s shoulder tightened. John took a deep breath and moved his hand back down Paul’s shaft, making room for his mouth. He slowly breathed out, blowing onto Paul’s warm dick. Paul shuddered and John moved closer and closer, telling himself to just do it and that it was the only chance he would get. He closed his eyes and gently pressed his lips against the tip, kissing it sweetly. His heart was racing in his chest. The feeling of Paul against his lips like that was strange. Not at all unpleasant, but strange. It was soft, yet hard and the skin had a velvety feel, even against his lips. But then again, Paul against his lips felt strange no matter what.

            John opened his eyes in shock as he felt George pull at his boxers. He removed his lips from Paul’s dick and started to use his hand again to make sure Paul wouldn’t get impatient with him. George looked up at him with a reassuring smile. John blinked a few times, watching as George removed his boxers, exposing his hard-on. John sighed his cock was relieved, but blushed as he saw George looking at it.

‘He’s bigger than you, Paul. Seems like you owe me some money.’ He said and he winked at John, who’s jaw dropped.

‘You two made a bet on how big I was?!’ he asked in disbelieve, forgetting the position he was in for a moment.

‘Oh, don’t be such a bird about it.’ Paul groaned as he started to trust into John’s hand, wanting more friction.

‘Excuse me, but I’m bigger than you, McCartney. If anyone here is the bird, it’s gotta be you.’ John said, squeezing his hand around Paul’s shaft to emphasize his words. Paul opened his mouth to say something clever back, but George stopped him.

‘Instead of bickering, _Paul_. You should come over here for a sec.’ He said with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows. Paul snorted, but removed John’s hand from his dick and walked over to his lover.

‘He started it.’ He mumbled. John grinned and looked thankfully at George. George winked in reply. John sat back against the headboard as Paul kneeled down onto the bed next to George and licked his lips as he looked John over. George smiled at his lover and leaned over, moving his lips closer to Paul’s ear.

‘It’s good, isn’t it. All nice and hard, waiting for your lips to wrap around it.’ He whispered with a naughty grin. The corners of Paul’s mouth curled up and he lifted his hand, taking John’s cock in his hand and giving it a few strokes. John moaned at the attention. George looked at Paul’s hand and sat up, taking John’s legs up higher.

John opened his eyes as he felt himself being lifted from the bed. George’s lips were now next to Paul’s ear. They were red and parted slightly. John bit his bottom lip and watched as George’s tongue pushed past his lip and licked at Paul’s ear, before George took the earlobe between his teeth and pulled. Paul’s eyes fluttered close and his smooth hand movement became more and more shaky. John saw George smile as he nibbled. He removed his hands from John’s body and moved them to Paul’s. He grabbed  Paul by his sleeping shirt and pulled him closer against him. John felt his cock twitch at the sight. Paul smiled as he felt it, too. John blushed and wanted to look away as Paul opened his eyes again and looked at him from the corner of his eye. But he couldn’t. His eyes were drawn to Paul’s that were shining as George slowly moved his shirt up. Paul winked at him before turning his eyes towards George. He smiled broadly and lifted George’s chin up with his free hand as he continued to jerk John slowly. George smiled back at him and moved his hands under Paul’s shirt, higher and higher, caressing him. Paul cocked his head and slowly leaned in, placing his lips against George in a sweet and gentle kiss. George’s eyes fell close and he moaned against his lover’s lips. John watched his friends make out as he began to trust up in Paul’s hand. Paul himself opened his mouth and let his tongue slide into George’s, who opened his mouth without any hesitation. They kissed with open mouth, letting their tongues move together and their hands began to slowly undress the other as they put on a show for John.

John couldn’t take it anymore. He’d have to have his hands on either one of those two man who were making out more and more passionately with every passing second. He let his eyes fall close as he began to trust up harder and faster, making it clear to Paul what he wanted. Paul broke the kiss with a chuckle. George stared at him, a little confused. Paul nodded at John’s moving hips.

‘Seems like someone is getting a bit impatient here.’ He said. George nodded.

‘Yeah. Should we?’ He asked. Paul grinned and licked at George’s bottom lip.

‘Yessss.’ He hissed while grabbing George’s hand and placing it on John’s cock. John moaned as the second hand began to move and squeeze as well. Paul gave George one last kiss before he laid down on the bed and moved to John’s wet dick. George followed his lead and laid completely down between John’s legs again as well. John opened his eyes as he felt Paul’s breath on his dick. But they quickly closed again as Paul looked up at him and gave him a quick lick as he removed his hand, letting George wank him.

‘Hmmm.’ John hummed as he moved his hips up. But they were immediately pushed back down again by Paul’s strong hands.

‘No, trusting.’ He warned, ‘Understand?’ John bit his lip, but nodded. Paul smiled and licked John again, this time John’s hips stayed down. With trouble, yes, but they stayed down. Paul looked up at John, who had his eyes closed and groaned as he swirled his tongue around the head before letting it slide into his warm mouth. John’s hands shot down and into Paul’s hair as he gave John a slight suck before letting him slide in deeper and deeper. Inch by inch until he reached George’s caressing fingers.

‘Ahh, fuck… Paul…’ John moaned as he pulled at Paul’s hair, begging him to continue. George let moved his other hand to John’s ball and cupped them in his hand as he removed the other. John moaned as George began to fondle them both in his hand, rolling them around.

‘Shit…’ He continued to moan as he felt another pair of lips on him, replacing the fingers. His eyes closed tightly as he focused on not coming right there and then. Having a man suck your cock felt amazing, but this… Having _two_ guys, willingly sucking and practically worshipping it and those two guys being the two who had been the cause of many ruined sheets and awkward hard-ons over the last couple of months was more than amazing. It was unbelievably blissful and erotic. It was heavenly. It was intoxicating. It was the best thing John had ever felt.

Paul continued to suck him, bobbing his head up and down as he let his tongue skilfully but still in a messy way. His tongue circled the head while George sucked at the base and licked up and down and sometimes even _into_ Paul’s mouth, kissing him while they were both sucking his cock. He moved one hand out of Paul’s silky hair and into George’s. He pulled hard, making George hum as he sucked at the base. It sent shivers down John’s spine and triggered his curiosity about how it looked. He took a few deep breaths and opened his eyes, staring straight at the white ceiling. Then there was a slightly painful feeling of nails digging into his skin.

‘Watch us…’ Paul coaxed from between his spread legs. John took a deep breath and did just that, the sight nearly making him cum but the thought of run over dead kittens saved him just in time. He could hear Paul and George chuckle as they kissed around his cock, probably heaving noticed that he had been at the point of coming as well. George and Paul were looking straight at each other as they let their tongues play together with his cock between them. It was the most gorgeous sight ever. His two best mates who he had known for quite some time now, were lying between his legs, cheeks hollowed with a red blush on them, eyes opened wide and on the other, tongues out of their mouth and around his cock, massaging, teasing and pleasing. And fuck, they were eager.

            John let his head fall back onto his soft pillow and now George let his dick slide into his mouth, slowly letting it slide deeper and deeper until it hit the back of his throat. Paul in the meantime, watched as his boyfriend practically tried to eat another cock that wasn’t his. His hand slowly travelled away from John and to his own aching hard on that was begging for attention. He took it into his hand and began to wank himself as he moved his head down as much as he could and took one of John’s balls into his mouth to suck. John groaned from the back of his throat as Paul at them hard, nearly swallowing them. George in the meanwhile had managed to take John completely in and was now gaging around him. John felt his hips trust up into the warm and wet heath that was surrounding him. He hadn’t really wanted to, since George was already having a hard time, but fuck… His hand kept George’s head in place, keeping George from pulling away. Thick spit now ran down John’s cock and George’s eyes began to water as John trusted into his mouth again, only making more spit run from his lips down his cock and finally onto Paul’s face, who immediately pulled away.

            John let his hand fall out of Paul’s silky hair as he felt him move away. He opened his eyes again and looked down. George had his eyes tightly shut as he continued to deep-throat him. Paul on the other hand looked straight up at him, making John feel a little self-conscious, and moved over his boyfriend, lying on top of him. He brought his lips next to George’s ear and whispered something in it that John couldn’t hear. George tried to pull away from the cock in his mouth and John let go of him. George looked up at his boyfriend who laid on top of him and kissed him before looking up at John and grinning at him. John waited with anticipation.

            John soon realised what was going to happen when George laid down on top of him, chest to chest, legs between legs and crotch against crotch. John gasped at the friction as George moved up just a little more so his eyes were right above John’s. John gently wrapped his arms around George’s waist as George leaned in and placed his lips against John in a sweet kiss. A moan escaped his lips as George rocked his hips against him, grinding their erections together. John felt the bed sink down a little as Paul knelt down behind them, his hands resting on George’s ass cheeks. He felt George’s cheeks flush and get hot as Paul began to massage him. John, who started to get bolder with every move, parted his lips and briefly licked along George’s bottom lip, asking shyly for permission. John felt his whole body tense up as George moved away, breaking the kiss, instead of opening his mouth willingly. John blushed as George looked down at him. The sweet smile the younger man shot at him made John’s body relax and it told him it was okay. He cupped George’s cheek with his hand and leaned up to him, gently placing his lips back onto George’s. George’s breath stocked and he immediately let it all go. He parted his lips and licked John’s bottom lip. John gladly opened up for him, letting the guitarist lick the inside of his mouth and massage his tongue as he did the same for him. After a few seconds John sucked at George’s tongue and nibbled his lips. He was alarmed when he heard a slight whimpered coming from George. The younger lad’s head shot back quickly and then he collapsed with his face buried in the crook of John’s neck. He began to nibble at the skin and lifted his bum up, giving up the friction between their dicks.

            John continued to caress George’s naked chest and muscles as George gave another whine. John looked down at where Paul was supposed to be standing. His cheeks blushed a bright red colour as he saw that Paul was licking George’s ass quite freely. John was shocked first, finding it rather disgusting. He had heard about people doing that, hell he had had to listen to Paul go on and on about how good it felt, but he had never actually seen it. He hadn’t wanted to. John could not understand what was supposed to be so good about someone licking you… there. But Paul had said it felt it felt so amazingly good that he could not  describe it and George obviously seemed to enjoy it enough to give up the friction of their cocks rubbing together. Suddenly Paul looked up at him and John felt his heart stop, or so it felt like. When Paul winked at him and gave George a suck that made him cry out his name, John couldn’t help but feel curious. It still seemed disgusting, but… well… John could feel George leaking onto him. Surely it must be good.

            ‘You want to try it out, don’t you?’ John heard George suddenly breathe into his ear. John’s throat tightened and he could feel himself nod. George leaned up and smiled down at his older friend.

‘Ask him,’ George spoke softly, ‘His tongue is sinfully good. But you have to ask. He said he thought you wouldn’t want to, so he’d only do it when you would ask. Only then he would be sure that you really want it.’ John spotted a mischief spark in George’s eyes as he spoke. He swallowed thickly and slowly nodded. George leaned in for another kiss. John felt himself relax under George’s reassuring lips.

‘Paul,’ He started after George’s lips had move away again,’ Lick me there too.’ He had to admit it wasn’t really a question, but it seemed to do it for Paul. George suddenly threw his head back and cried out with pleasure and it told John that Paul had not expected that question. Then George fell on top of John’s body and next came Paul’s head up from behind them.

‘Err.. sure. George, are you ready, luv?’ Paul asked as he gave his boyfriend a sweet kiss on the small of his back. George nodded against John.

‘Oh.. fuck yeah.’ He breathed. Paul moved away and so did George. He beckoned John to get off the bed as well. John decided not to ask any questions and just go with it. He watched the two younger move around. George got on all fours on the bed and Paul kissed him sweetly as he beckoned John to move behind George. When Paul got a condom out of John’s drawer, John felt his cock give another rise that John hadn’t thought to be possible.

‘You don’t mind, do you John?’ Paul asked as he handed John to condom. John shook his head and ripped it open.

‘Just go slow, okay.’ George breathed before letting his head rest against the bed.

‘I will.’ John answered, his voice shaking slightly as he rolled the rubber over himself. Suddenly Paul was behind him. He laid a hand on John’s shoulder.

‘You really should go slow. It’s not like with a bird, you know. When George said slow, he really means slow. No “Sorry”, Lennon.’ Paul said into John’s ear before moving away again. John nodded and positioned himself behind George, who had his bum lifted up high for him. John felt like he was going to blow as he saw George’s hole, practically gaping at him. He felt his mind get fuzzy as he put the head of his cock against George’s opening and started to push. Slowly George’s hole spread wider for him and John felt himself slowly, oh so terribly slowly, slide in. George groaned into the mattress and grabbed his sheets with his hands as he tried to relax. John placed his hands on George’s hips to keep him still and himself more steady. The feeling of George’s tight hole slowly opening up for him and surrounding him was unbelievable. It was so hot and tight and comfortable inside there. 

‘Fuck, John…’ George groaned loudly as the head fully slid in with a popping sound. John groaned and leaned over him, pressing his chest against George’s bare back.

‘It’s so tight.’ John breathed against George’s shoulder as he pushed in further.

‘I know. Just… ugh.. fuck… just shove it in…’ George groaned. John felt a drop of sweat run down his forehead. He nodded and kissed George’s shoulder as he added more pressure and slid in faster. George groaned loudly and arched his back. After just another five seconds John felt his balls his George’s arse cheeks.

‘Fuck.. So good..’ John moaned. George lifted his head a little.

‘Just move, already.’ He moaned loudly as John began to pull out. John moved nearly all the way out before he trusted in again. George groaned loudly as John’s ball hit his cheeks again. John moaned and did the same movement again and again until he was moving more and more freely inside the guitarist.

‘Fucking hell… You guys have no idea how hot this looks.’ Paul suddenly moaned. John opened his eyes and turned to look at Paul. He was leaning against the wall and was wanking his cock at the same speed as John’s trust.

‘Well, I… ugh… don’t fucking… ahh. Care… Just find.. that spot…’ George moaned. John thought fast. George probably meant some kind of spot that woman had as well. John hadn’t known men had that too. He pulled nearly all the way out again before pushing back in, this time at a slightly different angle. George groaned and swore under his breath. John did the same movement again, with yet another angle. Again, nothing. John did it again and again and again until he finally heard George cry out and throw his head back.

‘Ahh! Fuck! That’s it… oh lord… shit… that’s it…. Ugh… fuck me, John… Oh sweet lord.’ George moaned. John kissed his shoulder again as he pulled out and back in again, a little harder this time. George cried out again as John rubbed past some kind of gland.

‘Ohh yeah! That’s it… ahh shit… please, John… ahh… fuck me hard.’ John nodded and began to move fully inside the younger man, trying to hit the gland with every thrust, making George moan and cry out the most obscene things that John had never even dreamed of hearing from him.

‘Fuck… ugh… John… Oh yeah… Fuck me… fuck me with your hard dick… Ugh.. I want it… oh… fuck…. Soo good, John. Ohhh ugh… Take me… Fuck me… Oh.. so fucking good… Ugh…’ John’s head spun around George’s words. He was so hard and so close. He yelped as he felt a hand on his bare arse, giving it a squeeze.

‘So hot…’ he heard Paul moan behind him. He tensed slightly and slowed down his thrust, going deeper and harder than before. George groaned with every move.

‘Do you still want it, John?’ Paul asked as he kneeled down behind him and gave his ass a cute kiss. John nodded in response.

‘Say it.’ Paul ordered.

‘Lick me.’ John replied with a hard thrust.

‘All right.’ Said Paul as he let his finger run past John’s crack, making John shiver. Then John felt his cheeks being spread and he held still for a bit, giving Paul time to properly position himself.  John groaned loudly and dug his teeth down George’s shoulder as Paul licked across his opening. Then there was another lick. And another. At the fourth Paul began to circle his tongue around and John began to move again, making Paul’s tongue move a little inside him with every withdraw. The feeling was obscenely good and really indescribable . It was so different than he had thought it was going to be like. It was a lot less dirty for some reason and the feeling of some rubbery, wet thing touching you there was unlike anything he had ever experienced. John had to focus hard to keep on fucking George and not push back against Paul’s tongue. Because he wanted more… so much more..

Having sex with a guy was very different from what John had thought it would be. It was far more pleasurable. George felt very tight around him and heat radiated off him, making it harder for him to move properly like with a bird, but it also made every move ten times more intense. John tried to hit that spot within the man, which felt a bit like a smallish bump, every time, but it seemed easier said than done. But when he did hit it, the muscles of George’s arse would clench and tighten around him so wonderfully, with almost milking movements. George seemed to enjoy himself plenty as well, groaning into the pillow with every thrust and continuously telling John how good it felt and asking him to go harder, to which John felt reluctant to oblige because he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold back very long. He saw George bite down the pillow and grab the bed sheets, which he twisted in his fist as he slowly began to move his hips with John. Meeting his thrusts and begging for more. John bend over the younger man and pressed his lips against the back of George’s somewhat sweaty neck. He buckled his hips and trusted more quickly as he reached forward and took a hold of George’s cock, which he began to wank in the same rhythm of his trust, soon getting George to moan, moan, whine and cry out his name and quite obscene things that made Paul’s tongue get more assertive. gently, he sunk his teeth down George’s flesh.

            ‘Don’t come yet.’ Paul said before placing a kiss on both of John’s arse cheeks and moving away. John whined and buckled into George roughly once in frustration, getting an approving cry from George. Paul chuckled at the scene and moved next to them on the bed. John saw him reach inside the drawer again and take out another condom, which he put on himself, wanking himself lightly as he continued to watch his boyfriend get fucked by his mate.

‘Where do you want it, Georgie?’ was the first thing John heard Paul ask.

‘Face…’ George breathed heavily, probably not able to bring out anything more without saying rubbish. ‘Fuck, Paul. Feels so good.’ Apparently not, John thought. Paul rolled onto his side and moved his hand over John’s back.

‘How far done?’

‘Close.’ John groaned back with another angry thrust, making George cry out even louder, it nearly sounding as a desperate sob.

‘Come on his face.’ Paul ordered rather than asked. John nodded and quickly trusted into George a couple of more times, secretly not wanting to stop, before he pulled out. George gave a whine and began to mutter inaudible complaints, but was soon silenced as Paul flipped him over, raised his legs an filled George back up quickly in more swift move on his own dick with a relieved groan. John licked his lips and moved over the bed and behind George’s head. George noticed and tilted his head back and opened his mouth widely for John, who simply took the offer and pushed his cock in, straight into the younger man’s throat, making him gag. Wet, thick spit ran down the man’s lips and over his chin and cheeks onto the pillow. John moaned at the new warm and wet tightness that surrounded his cock.

            Paul’s thrust were quick and violent, which left John feeling sorry for the boy. George was sure going to be sore the next day. But John couldn’t look away from the brilliant and very hot sight of Paul’s dick disappearing between George’s legs and into his arse. He felt himself beginning to shake as George bobbed up and down his cock without any trouble, getting most of his movements through Paul, who was practically fucking him through the mattress. John knew he wouldn’t last much longer. the sight of Paul fucking George and George gagging on his cock was too much. He began to thrust into George’s mouth and leaned forward over George’s body until he felt Paul’s hot breath against his face.

‘Kiss me.’ He order and Paul immediately went for his mouth, sticking his tongue right in and into his throat, as he moaned and sucked at John’s lips and tongue. John grabbed Paul’s head with both hands and started to kiss back right away with the same passion and want until they were nearly fucking each other with their tongues.

‘Gonna come.’ John moaned into Paul’s mouth and pushed down all the way into George’s mouth to emphasize his words. George twisted underneath him as he tried to breathe through his nose, which he managed but only just. George patted his thigh to let him know he could. John broke away from Paul and pulled his cock from George’s mouth. He pulled the rubber off his dick and quickly tied it before laying it down on the bed besides them. He noticed George watching wide eyed as he continued to moan like a whore as Paul fucking him nearly senseless.

‘Please…’ George nearly begged, ‘give it to me. oh fuck…’ John grabbed himself tightly and leaned over so that his cock was at the same level as George’s mouth, which he opened wide for John’s cum. John wanked himself quickly and soon began to shudder as George began to lick him, coaxing him into cumming as soon as possible. John let himself lean on his free hand which he placed on George’s skinny chest and twisted his wrist of the other. But only when he heard Paul moan now, John felt his orgasm hitting him. Hard and suddenly, he came all over George’s face with hot waves. two, three, four waves until he went limp and the head landed on George’s face, smearing the milky cum around a little before he let himself be cleaned by George’s tongue, the feeling being torturously good, because he was still very sensitive. The younger man slowly began to such him again, eating up everything that John pushed into his hot mouth with his cock and fingers, feeding him his cum.

            Only when John hears a very strangled moan from Paul he looked back up, just in time to see George coming hard on his own tummy and all over Paul’s hand as Paul continued to quickly stroke him and allows George to continue to move his hips. When their eyes lock Paul comes too, burying himself deep within the younger boy beneath him and closing his eyes as his orgasm hits him and George sighs at the feeling of Paul coming within him. Then suddenly Paul lets himself fall down onto George’s body, and George wraps his arms around him, holding him close while kissing the top of his head, letting John slip out of his mouth in the process.

For one moment John feels left out. Paul and George… They looked beautiful lying there, soaked in their own sweat and holding each other closely as they enjoyed the aftermath of their orgasms. But John did feel left out. Strangely though, John didn’t feel bad about that. It seemed almost right. Yes, he had been there, seeing them bond and fuck in a way that now felt like as if they’d made love and he had been part of that. But still this moment, the aftermath, was still just between the two of them. The content smiles on their face and sigh, filled with love and exhaustion, that was theirs. They laid there, as a couple. Just to two of them, lost in their own world for this brief moment before they rolled off each other and Paul pulled at John’s arm to have him lay down with them. John obliged and smiled happily as he laid down next to Paul and caressed his arm sweetly, while Paul and George entangled their legs, again like a couple.

Paul was the first to speak. ‘That was amazing.’ He sighed contently and stared up to the ceiling with sparkling eyes and amazement writing on his face.

‘Totally.’ George answered before turning his head and kissing Paul’s cheek sweetly, ‘Thank you.’

‘Can’t we do that more often?’ John heard himself ask. Paul turned his head to him with a knowing smile, but didn’t answer him. He didn’t have to. George sighed and laid his head on Paul’s chest and laid an arm over John’s chest as he curled up and closed his eyes. Paul chuckled and kissed the top of his head before laying his own head on top of John’s shoulder. John sighed and moved his fingers into Paul’s almost black hair, mindlessly playing with it, lost in thought about nothing until George gave a snore. Paul and John both chuckled.

‘Thank you.’ John said softly after a moment of silence.

‘Just sleep.’ Was Paul’s reply, to which John obliged.

            When John woke up again, he was alone. The window of his room was open and his bed a complete mess. Pillows lay all over the room and his blanked was about to fall off the bed completely. John rolled on his side and looked at the clock next to him. Nine ‘o clock. He wondered where Paul and George were. He rubbed his head and sat up in the bed. He looked around, but nowhere he could find any rubbers or lube bottles or anything. Nothing that would have given anything away from the incredible thing that had happened the night before. John sighed and stepped out of bed. He wore his boxers. The same as in which he had awoken that night. He frowned, grabbed a shirt to wear and walked out of his room, to the kitchen, both for breakfast as for finding George and Paul.

            ‘Morning, Richie!’ John greeted the drummer who had just taken a bite of his toast. He looked up at John and handed him  the paper, which he knew John would want to think. John took it and turned as he heard Paul and George enter the kitchen as well, already fully clothed and ready for the day. Both offered John a smile before they sat down at the table as well.

‘Any tea?’ John asked, a little confused by everything.

‘In the kettle.’ Ringo replied.

‘Please make us a cuppa as well.’ Paul asked. George grabbed one of Ringo’s sandwiches and stuffed them in his mouth. Ringo didn’t even complain anymore. Paul just nudged his side.

‘What?!’ George asked, not getting what he had done. Paul rolled with his eyes.

‘Nothing.’ George shrug and took another bite, this time eating slower, thinking that was what Paul meant.

And so it went on. Like nothing happened. And it made John seriously doubt if anything actually did happen and if it wasn’t some kind of very good dream he had had or something. John rubbed his forehead as he read the newspaper and ate his cereal and toast, pretending to be thinking really hard about something in the paper. And he had nearly let himself believe that nothing had happened. If only he hadn’t felt Paul’s foot riding up and down his leg at a certain point. John twitched in his chair and looked up with wide eyes at the man in front of him, who was reading something and talking in hushed tone with his boyfriend. John licked his lips and let a high pitched yelp escape from his lips as Paul’s foot pushed between his legs and rubbed against his crotch. John let go of everything and just stared at his younger friend. He saw George nudge Paul with a smug grin on his face as he caught John staring. Paul only shrugged and winked at John before taking a sip of his tea. John nearly fell of his chair as he felt another foot rub against his own. George winked at him and licked his lips teasingly before standing up, taking the foot with him.

‘Paul, you coming?’

‘To where?’

‘I think I just left something of mine in John’s bedroom, but I can’t find it anymore.’ George said with a wink. John looked from George to Paul and back again before glimpsing at Ringo, who just looked at them with an crooked eyebrow.

‘I’ll help you search.’ Paul said and stood up. John relaxed and sighed as the foot disappeared from his crotch, but couldn’t help but feel disappointed.

‘And if we can’t find it we could always ask John to help us out.’ Paul said with a playful wink before walking out, with George following closely behind.

‘Crazy sods.’ Ringo just said with a chuckle, once again oblivious to everything. John hummed and just looked back at his newspaper, waiting patiently to be called for round number two.

‘I don’t think they’ll find it in your bedroom, though.’ Ringo said after a few seconds. John raised an eyebrow and turned to look at his older friend. Ringo was smirking knowingly at him and John felt his chest tighten.

‘Nice y-fronts, by the way. Didn’t know you wore the same as George does.’ John’s cheeks flushed crimson red and quickly looked back at his paper. Ringo sighed and stood up.

‘Well, I’m going to get dress. If you guys are going to have that second round,’ he said as he leaned in the doorframe, ‘Tell me everything.’ And he left. Leaving John embarrassed and  feeling like a school girl, getting caught staring at her crush. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was graciously imported from tumblr by [CJD](https://chut-je-dors.tumblr.com/) who is a good friend and overall pretty amazing. Suck it, Puck


End file.
